


A Night to Remember

by EmbraceTheStorm



Series: A surprising series of events [2]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheStorm/pseuds/EmbraceTheStorm
Summary: After a chance meeting with your favourite actor, the surprises just keep on coming!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: A surprising series of events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Night to Remember

As we drove to the restaurant Henry picked out. I couldn't help but feel my nerves spike again.

"What am I DOING?!" I thought. "He's going to be recognised, and surely he doesn't want to be seen with me..."

I wrung my fingers together on my lap, and bit my lip, wondering whether I should just burst the bubble now, and save myself the heartache later. 

Henry glanced over to me, having noticed I was being incredibly quiet, and saw the worried look on my face. I was definitely underestimating how observant he was, while I was busy panicking.

He searched around for somewhere safe to stop the car and spotted a parking spot at the side of the street. He pulled in, and turned off the engine, which made me glance up in surprise. 

"Oh, are we there already?" I asked breathlessly.

"No," he replied, giving me a gentle smile, his eyes twinkling in the low light. "But, you look terrified to be honest, so I thought I might check in. Are you ok?"

"Oh! Yes...I... yes...well...honestly? No..." I replied, swallowing around a lump in my throat while I looked down. Great. Good going, I thought. Blithering idiot mode it was, apparently.

"OK, what can I do? Do you still want to go to dinner? I really don't want you to feel pressured because of who I am..." Henry trailed off. He looked slightly worried.

"I. I do. I really do. But... " I blushed hotly. I had been honest with him before, and it had worked out, so I had to trust that wasn't just a one off, "I'm worried being seen in public in a restaurant with you will be embarrassing for you and people will ask questions and..." I rushed out, all in one breath.

"Wait! Woah, stop!" Henry exclaimed. His face warring between alarm and sadness. I clamped my mouth shut, hoping I could stem the tide of self-loathing that I seemed to be unable to shake tonight. 

He leaned over and took my hand, holding it tightly in his. 

"I absolutely want to have dinner with you, and there isn't a single chance I would be embarrassed by you," he said, tucking his finger under my chin and lifting my face so he could see my eyes. "I do, however, want you to be comfortable, so what would you prefer? We can go on to the restaurant I was thinking of, or find a different way?" 

He looked so hopeful; I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter in my chest. I was still half convinced I was dreaming, despite pinching myself earlier.

"I would still really like to have dinner with you," I said quietly, smiling shyly at him. "I just, well I guess you've noticed my self-esteem isn't great, and I got a bit overwhelmed there."

Henry smiled at me gently.  
"I get that. I know it's far easier said than done but, you don't have to worry about that with me, I promise you that."

He shifted his hand to cup my face gently and ran his thumb over my cheek in such a soothing way, I couldn't help but turn my face in to the touch. I felt tears prick my eyes again. I had never been treated with such kindness. A small tear escaped, and he wiped it away, while still gently caressing my face. Taking a deep breath, I tried to organise my thoughts.

"What if," I began, slowly, glancing at Henry, who nodded to urge me on, "what if we got some takeaway food somewhere? And maybe went somewhere a little more private?"

Henry grinned. 

"Now that, is a brilliant idea. Yours, or mine?" He asked

Now there's a question, I thought. Do I want to see his place or take him to mine? I would certainly feel more comfortable, but it would be unlikely he would escape my housemate, if she was in. I loved her to bits, but, subtle she was not. That being said, I couldn't guarantee she would even be at home tonight, she would likely be staying at her boyfriends...

Not wanting to make Henry wait too long, I bit the bullet and decided to take him to my place.

"Erm, mine, if it's ok? It's not far." 

"Perfect," Henry smiled kindly.

I gave him the address to put in his sat nav, and he started the engine again. I took a deep breath as he pulled out of the parking spot, and let it out slowly, trying to calm myself. Henry reached over again, and took my hand, gently squeezing my fingers, before releasing them to change gear. 

It didn't take long before we pulled up to my house. Luckily, there was a few spots available to park in, and the lights were off, which meant my housemate Kara was not at home. 

Whilst I was gathering myself to get out, Henry had parked up and swiftly got out and come round to my side of the car, to open my door and help me out. I giggled slightly, feeling a little like a princess.

As he helped me out of the car, Henry pulled me in close to him, wrapping one arm around my waist, and resting the hand he was holding on his chest.

"That's better." He grinned boyishly." I love seeing you smile." 

I felt my heart rate speed up again, in response to being held in his arms, and I kicked my lips, remembering our earlier exploits.

Henrys eyes tracked the journey my tongue made, and his pupils blew wide in response.

"Let's get ourselves indoors," he suggested. His voice dropping to that wonderful gravelly tone that made everything south of my bellybutton clench.

I kept hold of his hand, and lead him to the door, distractedly fishing for my keys with my other hand on the way. I didn't particularly want to let go of his hand, but I had to in the end to find them. 

Henry leaned on the porch and crossed his arms, grinning at me. I couldn't help but laugh in response. How on earth did he make it so easy to relax around him? I wondered. 

Finally locating the keys, I lead the way into the house, hanging up my bag and coat, and slipping my shoes off. 

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, finding that my voice was husky. Down girl! I thought.

"Yes please," Henry said warmly, stepping closer to me, after removing his own shoes and jacket. 

"Wine ok? I have white? Or Rose?" I said, slightly breathlessly, moving backwards slowly towards the kitchen.

"Either would be lovely" Henry replied.

I pointed him towards the living room, and urged him to make himself comfortable, whilst I dashed to the kitchen to get drinks. Quickly choosing my favourite white wine, I poured 2 glasses, and took them back through. 

I had to stop for a second when I got to the living room. I was bowled over suddenly by the fact that Henry Cavill. Actual Henry Cavill, was sat in my house! Grinning, I made my way over to the sofa, where he had settled and passed him a glass, before making myself comfortable next to him. 

We turned towards each other, one leg tucked up so we could face each other better, and I smiled happily. 

"That's better" Henry said warmly, "it's lovely to see you comfortable. This was a much better idea than the restaurant"

I blushed, pleased that he seemed to be happy. Then I suddenly remembered,

"Oh yes! Food!" I giggled. "I totally forgot."

"We could just forgo the food," Henry suggested, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

I blushed again, debating with myself whether to do just that...

"But," he suggested, his eyes becoming intense, "You might want to eat, you might need some energy..." he trailed off with a wink.

I gasped, feeling that tightness again, and pushing my knees together as I felt the dampness gather between my legs again.

Henry looked at me knowingly, which only fanned the flames of my body’s response to him. He reached over and plucked the wine glass out of my hand, gently setting it on the coffee table, before taking my hand and pulling me over to him, shifting slightly so he could seat me astride his lap.

"Oh, sod the food" I moaned, leaning down to kiss him.

I could feel him grinning into the kiss as he slid his hands up my thighs, then round to my lower back. Hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans, he tugged me in close. 

"Hmmmmm" he growled "breaking away and resting his forehead against mine. "I've been wanting to do that again since earlier. I don't think I'll ever want to stop."

The pesky butterflies erupted in my stomach again. He kept making these comments like he was planning for this to be an extended...thing...and I just couldn't believe it. I wasn't silly, however, and I was going to make the most of it while I could. 

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I leaned in to kiss him again, and rolled my hips, delighted to feel him hard against me again, even through both of our jeans. Henry moaned into my mouth, which, oh my god, was really hot. So I did it again, harder, and was rewarded with his breathing hitching, and him scrabbling to hold my hips still.

"You are determined to ruin these jeans, aren't you?" He breathed, with a saucy grin. 

The thought that I was driving him wild enough for that to happen was exciting. Henry made it easy for me to feel more confident around him, and I had enjoyed earlier so much, I knew I wanted it to happen again.

"Why don't we take them off then?" I asked, shyly.

"God yes." Henry growled. "Let's get more comfortable."

I hesitated for a second, thinking that it would be better if we went up to my room. Seeing Henry looking at me questioningly, I decided to be bold.

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" I asked, blushing, and trying to resist the urge to squirm, worried he might say no.

Henry leaned forward and tenderly kissed the end of my nose. 

"Great idea" He replied, smiling warmly at me. "Lead the way?" 

He helped me off his lap and stood up. I headed up the stairs to my room, Henry following closely behind, and closed the door behind us, leaning back against it while he crowded me with his body. That little act of dominance made my blood feel like it was on fire. 

"Hmmm," I thought. "File that one away to assess later".

Henry brought one arm up to lean against the door, and the other trailed up my arm, to my neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He cupped my jaw again, and tilted my head before leaning in to kiss me, deeply. My knees felt weak and my head was swimming, so I was surprised into a shriek when he suddenly bent down, put his hands under my thighs and lifted me up.

I hadn't been lifted since I was a child, and quite frankly I was awed by his strength to be able to do so. I froze for a second, complete overwhelmed, and he stopped, looking concerned.

"Are you OK?" He asked, "was that a little too much?"

I was slightly embarrassed to answer him because I didn't want my self-esteem issues to ruin what we had started. 

"I was just surprised," I said, my voice a little small. “I’ve not been picked up since I was a child."

"Ahh." Henry replied, looking thoughtful. He turned us around, and gently put me down on the bed, crawling on after me, so he was kneeling between my legs, with his hands either side of my head. I liked this, and my breathing increased in response. 

Henry noticed this, and I got another glimpse of that predatory grin from earlier in the evening. He leaned down and gently rubbed his nose against mine, before delving into a filthy kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist and felt him grind against me. 

He pulled back, hands slipping down to the button on my jeans, and popped it open, shimmying them down my legs and tossing them on the floor. I decided to do the same for him, and ran my fingers down his chest, and across his stomach. I felt his stomach muscles quiver as my fingers trailed across them. It was amazing to me that I could have that effect on someone.

I was struggling to open the button on his jeans, biting my lip in frustration, when I heard a warm chuckle from above me. 

"Need some help?" He asked, grinning at me.

I blushed. Was it normally this awkward to undress someone else? Henry brought his hand up to cup my cheek again, a gesture I secretly loved, because it made me feel cherished.

"You're doing great, don't worry" he said, reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and finally managed to undo the button. I pushed his jeans down slightly, and Henry helped by quickly standing, and helping them off the rest of the way. He pushed down his underwear with them, and then quickly re-joined me on the bed.

"That's better" I gasped.

Henry ran his hand from my hip to my knee, then lifted my leg to hook around his waist again. This had the wonderful effect of pressing his hard cock right against me, at which I couldn't help but give my hips a little wiggle. 

Henry shifted his hands to my hips and held me down a little while he kissed down my neck, stopping for a few seconds to nip at the spot where my neck and shoulder joined, making goosebumps rise all the way down my legs and my toes curl.

I had really enjoyed the attention he had paid to my breasts earlier, and I was hoping he would do that again. I felt desperate for him to touch me, and when I felt his warm lips trail a path down my chest, I whined in anticipation, feeling that delicious clenching feeling low in my abdomen again. 

This time, he didn't stop at my breasts, but he kept going, kissing and nipping his way down my stomach until he was settled on his elbows between my legs.

He had kept hold of one of my hands, and I realised I was gripping his fingers so hard. My body and my brain were warring with excitement about what I thought he was planning, and mortification, and worry that I might not be attractive enough. 

All of those thoughts fell out of my head when he put his mouth on me. 

"Fuck!" I cried out. 

It felt so intense, he used his fingers to open my folds and licked from my entrance to my clit, then started making gentle circles, and broad kicks. He squeezed my fingers and slipped his hand out of mine, and I suddenly felt his finger slide into my wetness. I threw my head back, my back arching off the bed, as the sensations together were almost too much. 

Henry groaned in response and inserted a second finger, pumping gently in and out of me while still licking at my clit. I could feel the orgasm rushing at me and I tried to gasp his name to tell him, but then he crooked his fingers slightly and it washed over me like a tidal wave, my whole body going taught before sagging back to the bed, breathing like I had run a marathon. 

Henry removed his fingers, and quickly wiped his face before coming to lie next to me. 

"How was that?" He asked, giving me an almost shy grin.

I was a little lost for words, but I knew I wanted to reciprocate, so I pushed at his shoulder, rolling him on to his back. I knelt up and tapped my lips thoughtfully for a moment. Was it cheeky to ask for protection? I wondered. 

Henry was watching me, his eyes hooded. "Pocket of my jeans" he rasped. 

I hopped off the bed and felt in his pockets and came back smiling triumphantly with my prize. Henry opened the packet and rolled the condom on himself, groaning at the friction as he did. I moved down the bed a little, settling myself down between his legs, and glanced at him in slight trepidation. 

"You ok?" He asked, huskily. " you don't have to do that, it's not a..... FUCK!" he ended on a shout, as I bit the bullet and leaned down and put my mouth on him. 

Ok, I thought, no teeth, but I should be OK otherwise. I gently ran my tongue around the head of his cock, loving the hard, but softness of him. Wrapping my hand around the lower part to hold him steady, I took a little more of him in my mouth, cupping the underside with my tongue. He groaned at that, and thrust a little, which I actually quite enjoyed. Experimenting a little, I wrapped my lips around as much of him as I could, and sucked, gently, then a little harder. Henry gasped, one hand flying up to rest on my head. 

This felt good. I felt powerful, for once, which was an amazing feeling. I realised he was talking to me and focused back on him, he grabbed my hands and pulled me up towards him, shuffling me forwards until I was kneeling over him, one leg either side of his hips. 

"God, I need to be inside you," he moaned, sitting up and pulling me flush against him, while he kissed and licked at my breasts again.

" Yes!" I gasped, lifting myself up slightly, and reaching down to guide him into me. 

I gently lowered myself down until my hips were flush against his. This felt incredible. I gave my hips a test roll and felt him rub up against the same delicious spot he had found earlier with his fingers. My head dropped back, my breath reduced to pants as I rose up and slipped back down again. Henry settled his hands on my hips and encouraged my thrusts, bringing his hips up to meet mine as I came down. That feeling of being powerful felt like a driving force, as I rested my hands on his shoulders and started to move my hips faster, and harder. His hands gripped tighter in response and he put more power behind thrusting up into me. 

I could feel my orgasm beginning to build already, load moans escaping my throat as he pounded into that wonderful spot over and over.

"Henry..." I breathed, "oh god, please" I didn't know what I was asking for, but I thought I would beg for just about anything right there. 

"God yes, that's it" he growled. "come for me".

A few more thrusts and the dam broke, my body tensing and shuddering as I came, and after moment I felt Henry stiffen underneath me, swearing under his breath as I felt him pulse inside me, filling the condom. 

Gasping, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. I didn't think I would ever tire of this. 

The bubble was burst slightly when I suddenly heard footsteps thudding up the stairs... 

"Y/n! What's going on!? Are you ok?" My housemate cried as she burst into my room. 

"Aaahh, stop, wait!!" I squeaked. Scrambling to get the duvet to cover us both. My face flamed red with embarrassment, while she stood in the doorway gaping at me, then Henry, then back to me.

"I... you....you're....Henry Cavill?...I.....WHAT!?" She stammered. 

I was caught between wanting to laugh and wanting the ground the swallow me. I peeked at Henry, and saw the mirth brimming in his eyes, and his barely suppressed grin, and I couldn't help but burst into slightly hysterical giggles. Which elicited a slight groan from him, and a tightening of his arms around me, because, whoops, yep, still inside me.

"Could you, uhhh, give us a minute?" I asked her, trying to get myself under control

"Yeah, sure! Of course!" She squeaked, diving back out and slamming the door behind her. Then, through the closed door I heard a muffled "What the FUCK?!"

That made me giggle again, which reminded me of the predicament we were still in. Hmmm...go again, or wait and see what happens? I thought.

I nearly went with go again, but I knew I wouldn't escape a grilling now, and it was better to get it over with.

"Well, that happened. I'm so sorry" I said, blushing. I eased myself off his lap and sat down on the bed next to him. "I, uhhh, don't know what you want to do now. I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to know you're here" I said, feeling self-conscious suddenly.

"What gave you that idea? Henry asked, incredulously, leaning over and kissing my shoulder. 

"I wasn't expecting her to come back tonight. I had better go talk to her before she works herself up too far" I chuckled ruefully.

"Would it be ok if I met her?" Henry asked, smiling kindly.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" I replied. Feeling excited that he wanted to meet my friend. 

I quickly found our clothes and gave his to him. Pulling mine on and trying to tidy my hair a little. Once he was dressed, Henry came and stood behind me, wrapped his hands around my waist, and leaned down and kissed my neck gently. 

"Beautiful" he breathed.

I shivered, and rested my hands over his, before turning my head and kissing him properly. I could really get addicted to this, I thought, feeling nerves settle in my stomach, as I had no idea what he wanted. My stomach also chose that moment to grumble, loudly, reminding me that we hadn't eaten.

"Oops!' I giggled, embarrassed. 

"Hmmm. As delicious as you are, maybe we should get some actual food' he chuckled. 

My cheeks flamed again, and I lead him back downstairs, to find my housemate pacing backwards and forwards in the living room. She froze as we came in and her eye flickered between us. She settled on me, giving me the biggest grin, and waggling her eyebrows at me. 

"Stop that! " I scolded her. "Henry, this is Kara, Kara, Henry. Have you eaten yet, only we were going to order food and..." I babbled on, hoping to head off her questions. Her eyebrow shot up to her hairline when I uttered the "we", as she shook Henry's offered hand, so I knew I was in for it.

"I have thank you. Sounds like you need the sustenance after that though, go ahead!" She smirked.

Henry let out a loud laugh and pulled me in close to him again. Looking straight into my eyes, he replied, "could probably do with the stamina for later" and winked at me.

"Err!" I squawked, hiding my face in his shoulder.

I managed to gather myself enough to order some Italian food from my favourite takeaway while Kara tried extremely hard to restrain herself from letting her excitement out. When I was finished, I looked over to her, and I could see that she was barely keeping the glee restrained.

"Oh, go on then" I sighed. Preparing for the onslaught was softened by Henry taking my hand and pulling me over to sit in his lap. I blushed, and smiled at him, before looking back over to Kara.

She watched this exchange and her eyes softened. 

"So…” she asked, grinning excitedly "how did you meet?"

"Erm, at work earlier" I replied, chewing my nail slightly.

Henry took my hand to help control my nerves and smiled gently at me. 

"I certainly wasn't expecting to meet y/n tonight, but I couldn't let her go again afterwards. I feel very drawn to her" he said, replying to Kara, but looking at me. 

I felt my eyes begin to well up a little, and he very gently wiped away the tear that spilled over. Bringing my hand up to his face and kissing the palm and inside my wrist.

Kara looked between us, surprised at how smitten I looked, given my previous lack of relationships. She yawned overly loud, stretching exaggeratedly, deciding to leave the grilling for another time.

"Oh man, I'm really tired. I'm going to head to bed and leave you two to it" she said, grinning at me.

"Goodnight!" She trilled, as she quickly slipped out of the room and went upstairs.

Henry laughed warmly, pulling me further in to him and wrapping his arms around me  
"Well, that was subtle of her" I grumbled, frowning slightly. I didn't want Henry to be put off by her over excitedness.

Henry laughed again, resting his chin on the top of my head. I felt so safe in his embrace, I wasn't looking forward to the inevitable end of tonight. Henry didn’t seem phased by that encounter, so I tried to relax. 

A knock at the door meant our food had arrived, so I went to collect it, and as I shut the door again Henry came out of the living room with his hand outstretched to help me carry our dinner. 

"I have a suggestion" he said, thoughtfully “or well, maybe a question"

"OK, go ahead", I replied apprehensively.

"Would....it be ok if I stayed over? And, shall we take the food and the rest of the wine back upstairs? He asked. He looked almost shy.

I stared at him for a moment, absolutely not believing my luck. Surely, I was going to wake up at some point and find this was some kind of crazy dream!? Well... I thought. If it is, then why not go for it!

"I'd like that" I replied, smiling bashfully at him. 

We went into the kitchen and gathered everything we needed, then went back up to my room and settled on the bed. The food, as usual, was wonderful, and I just couldn't get over my surprise at how easy he was to talk to, and how comfortable I felt around him. 

Once we finished eating, Henry stood up and shucked off his jeans, leaving his t shirt and underwear on, and slipped under my duvet. He held his arms open for me, in invitation, so I quickly got changed into the shorts and vest top I usually sleep in, and nipped to my en-suite bathroom, before climbing into bed and sliding over to him. 

Henry gathered me in his arms and guided my head down onto his chest. I sighed contentedly. Wishing very much that he would still be here in the morning. As I started to doze, I felt him kiss the top of my head, and run his hand up and down my side soothingly. I tightened my hold around him and nuzzled my face into his chest, before quite quickly dropping off to sleep.

Henry watched with a gentle smile on his face, before dropping off to sleep himself. 

The next morning had the potential to be incredibly awkward, but for now? I don't think I'd ever felt happier.


End file.
